whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
World of Darkness: Armory
|price = Print: $29.99/$24.99 Digital: $17.99 }} World of Darkness: Armory is a sourcebook for the Chronicles of Darkness. It contains various forms of weaponry for all the races of the world. Summary :From the White Wolf Catalog: :Nothing out there is friendly. Nothing. I mean it. It's the golden rule, my man, the golden rule. "Thou shalt SHOOT the CRAZIES in the HEART BEFORE they come bite the heart out of YOU." It's hard times, man. Hard times. Better be prepared. Hafta be Now gimme that duct tape and those tinsnips." :''- Larry Crenshaw, monster-hunter'' :This book includes: :* A broad and detailed listing of every weapon, vehicle or piece of equipment a character might need in the World of Darkness :* Optional rules and new Merits that reflect combat styles suitable for the weapons contained within :* A hardware companion to Vampire, Werewolf and Mage chronicles Chapters Prologue Introduction Chapter One: Melee Weaponry Melee Weaponry provides rules for a vast array of weapons designed to be used up close and personal, from knives, swords, axes and staves to razor blades and strangle wires and tools such as claw hammers, nail guns and blowtorches. The chapter concludes with rules for characters making their own improvised weaponry in an emergency, such as a shiv or a homemade sap. Chapter Two: Firearms and Ranged Weaponry Firearms and Ranged Weaponry takes a look at weapons designed for a more impersonal sort of encounter. Pistols, rifles, SMGs and shotguns are found here, as are machine guns, archaic firearms, bows, crossbows and even flare guns. The chapter concludes with rules for suppressive fire. Chapter Three: Tactical and Heavy Weaponry Tactical and Heavy Weaponry takes a step up from the contents of Chapters One and Two, and examines explosive weapons, using new rules for explosives that integrate them more fully with the Storytelling System’s combat mechanics. This chapter also covers NBC weaponry: those weapons of nuclear, biological and chemical nature. Chapter Four: Vehicles Vehicles provides a more in-depth look at vehicles, including everything from skateboards and bikes to SUVs and limousines to tanks and helicopters, all designed for use with the Storytelling System’s chase system to encourage troupes to take advantage of the dramatic potential for vehiclebased conflicts in their games. The chapter concludes with a look at how vehicles can be used to enhance horror stories. Chapter Five: Equipment and Accessories Equipment and Accessories covers everything from night vision goggles and pistol suppressors to ghost-hunting equipment, body armor and personal shields; the chapter closes with a look at security systems (both expensive and improvised) and traps. Chapter Six: Weaponry and the World of Darkness Weaponry and the World of Darkness is an in-depth look at real-world weapons law, which focuses on the United States but also touches on the state of gun laws across the world. This chapter also presents a system for the black-market purchase of illegal arms. Appendix: Merits Merits provides a variety of new Merits, including eight new Fighting Styles, for players who want their characters to get the most out of the equipment contained in this book’s other chapters. Background Information Memorable Quotes Characters References Category:2006 releases Category:Chronicles of Darkness books